Suzee's Thoughts
by NYfashnluv
Summary: Another side of Suzee. Secrets revealed. I may add more R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Space Cases**

**A/N: I may add more. R&R and I will.**

_What if I could go back and start over?_ Suzee stood alone in the engine room, trying to keep her mind busy. Lately it had been filled with thoughts, messily splattered everywhere, uncompleted. She didn't like confusion. Suzee liked logic, everything neatly stacked and easy-to-read. But her mind wasn't going to respect her wishes.

When Suzee first boarded the Christa, she was instantly seen as an amazing, beautiful, smart girl. Back on Yensid, everyone had the gills and telepathy powers she possessed, and high intelligence was as common as blowing your nose. She relished the attention she received from the crew, especially Harlan and Radu. Boys had never paid much attention to her- she was always too quiet and focused on her work. _Of course I would never date Harlan-that would be a horrible thing to do to Catalina. _

But it wasn't like she could really date anyone at the moment. She was going to return to Yensid whether she like it or not. It wouldn't be fair to keep Catalina stuck in her dimension- she didn't belong there. Catalina had enrolled in the Starcademy to become a Stardog and travel the universe. There was no way getting that kind of education on Yensid. Suzee's planet was focused on technology, medicine, and nature, not piloting a spaceship. _But I want to travel the universe too_. Suzee had always been destined to be a Guide- her brainwaves were connected to Catalina. Her career was chosen for her by Fate. Shortly after accidentally switching dimensions with Catalina, Suzee discovered that THIS was what her mundane life had been missing. She loved engineering the ship, battled quicksand monsters, running away from Spung, and actually putting her intelligence and powers to use. The thrill she got out of it, the sense of belonging with the crew—she had never experienced that feel of completion before. But she always reminded herself that it could never happen. Catalina deserved to be here, and her and Suzee could never be in the same dimension.

So, to avoid getting hurt when it was time for her to leave, Suzee built a wall around her heart. At first, she flirted with Harlan and Radu because she had never done it before. But when real, strong feelings for one amazing guy, erupted in her heart, she became terrified of what would happen when she would never see him again. Abruptly, she stopped the flirtation in hopes that her feelings would subside. But her heart wouldn't listen, and her love for him seemed to grow stronger by the minute. His eyes seemed to look into her soul, her lips screamed for his kiss, and her body ached for his gentle hug. When she thought of him, and how terrified she was to let him in, Suzee's arms actually twitched—she desperately wanted to beat down that heavy stone wall she had built. She had built it herself, but it had taken on a life of its own and she couldn't destroy it. I want to tell him. I want to blurt it out so much. Words leapt into her mouth, ready for when Suzee launched her secret. _Maybe if I just say it, the wall will collapse and he'll catch me. He'll finish the confession and I won't have to worry. _

Suzee sighed a long heavy breath and turned back to her work. Suddenly she felt a breeze as the doors behind her opened with a whoosh. Turning, she saw the one guy she had been puzzling over—the one guy she loved.

"Hi Radu."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Space Cases, unfortunately.**

**Story is still in progress. R&R and I will add more, longer chapters.**

_Oh goodness, was my thinking so loud that Radu heard it?_ Of course Suzee knew that was impossible. Of all the people, and robot, that were on the ship, only she could read thoughts. A power she had learned not to abuse, thanks to some ugly fights with peers in elementary school. _He's staring at me. Oh! I haven't said a word since 'Hello.'_

"What's going on? Did we finally come across another planet?"

Radu shook his head, a delightfully shy smile appearing on his face. "No, but at the direction and speed we're going, we should hit one in two weeks."

Two weeks straight on a ship with Radu. Two weeks of him joining me in the engine room. Two weeks with him standing there while I try to gather my thoughts, compose myself, and stop daydreaming about him. Oh shoot, I forgot to speak again.

"Well, that's okay. We have more than enough fuel, but when we do land on the planet, we should fill up the spare tanks just in case. Stopping the ship would also give the crystal time to recharge." Suzee turned to gesture at the prism, the Christa's energy source, lost her balance by tripping over her tools, and began to fall. _Klutz, klutz, klutz!!!_

In a flash, Radu caught her, and they ended up in a half sitting, half standing position. Radu was kneeling with one knee bent, like a man about to propose, and his arms around her. Suzee was sitting on his knee, one arm curled around his neck. They stared at each other for a minute, not even thinking, but just dazed and dreamy. Then the cramping in Suzee's leg snapped her out of it and she scrambled into a shaky standing position while Radu rose slowly, a slight pink tint coloring his cheeks.

"Are you okay? You didn't hurt your leg, did you?"

_He is so sweet_. "No, no I'm okay. I just shouldn't leave my tools lying everywhere." Suzee began to pick them up and drop them into her case, naming each one in her head to block out the thoughts that were sure to cause her face to flush as bright as Rosie. …_sonic screwdriver, cybeam clench, electromagnet connection wire…_

"Suzee? Radu? May I ask why the two of you are neglecting the school bell and insisting on being 5 minutes late for your studies?" Miss Davenport's haughty British voice came out clear, and unfortunately loud, over the intercom.

Radu chuckled, turning to Suzee. "I guess we had better get up there before she makes us write essays on the importance of punctuality again."

Suzee smiled. "I'll be right there. I just want to finish tidying up and maybe test her patience with my tardiness and speech about how I shouldn't have to attend her class because I've already graduated from school on Yensid."

Radu smiled down at her and began walking backward toward the doors. "Your stubbornness is going to get you in trouble some day!" He called jokingly.

Once Radu was gone, Suzee took some deep breaths as a mixture of giddiness and anger bubbled up inside of her. Heat began in her stomach and grew up into her heart and colored her cheeks. She was so angry with herself, with that wall she had built. _Why can't I just tell him how I feel? WHY am I so shy and stubborn? I'm already in trouble. These feelings are going to eat me alive_. Taking one last deep breath, letting it out slowly, Suzee mentally shoved all thoughts of Radu and her feelings aside. She forced them into a box in her mind and shut them in. Once she was alone again, after class, she would open the box and release them again. She would air them out and let them flutter around, bright and pretty and flowing.

**Sorry this is so short. I'm still working out the story line. **

**Thank you "indigowolf" for my first review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Once again, I DO NOT own Space Cases (do I have to write this on every chapter?)**

**A/N: YAY! I love reviews. Thank you guys! The SuzeexRadu pair up is my favorite. When I was little, I wanted to be Suzee and I had a huge crush on Radu. Hehe.**

_Radu. Ra-du. RAAA DOOO_. His name echoed in Suzee's mind as she lay on her bunk, trying to fall asleep. She turned her head to gaze at the clock for what seemed to be the thirtieth time that night. The blue hologram numbers read 2:34 am. With a sigh, Suzee rolled over to her side, trying to block out the evidence that told her she had been thinking about Radu for nearly 4 hours.

_It's not like anyone could blame me, right?_ Radu was so incredibly sweet that it seemed hard NOT to like him. She was fairly sure that pride was all that kept Harlan from becoming Radu's friend right away. Yes, he had been angry about the death of his father, but Suzee refused to believe that Harlan actually thought Radu and his people were to blame. _Boys are so stubborn_. But then again, so was Suzee.

That wall she had built. That stupid wall that kept her feelings locked inside, where they drove her crazy. _WHY am I so scared to let him in? He is not the type of person who would hurt me_. That was probably just the reason why Suzee was scared. Because she suspected that Radu liked her back. _Philophobia. The fear of being in love. Well, to diagnose myself with that might be a little extreme._

She ran over the events of that day in her mind. She had mouthed off to Miss Davenport about the pointlessness of attending Staracademy classes if she was not enrolled in the school. She lost the battle, as always, and sat at her desk for the remainder of the session, her mind, of course, not on scholastics. She had completed her updates and repairs in the engine room and began preparing for her next endeavor: building a communication device so they could talk to their families. The crew had found one a planet before, but left it behind when they had to escape Spung kill cruisers.

Then there was that incident in the engine room. Suzee could only imagine what might have happened if her cramped leg hadn't spasmed and she hadn't leapt off of Radu's bent knee. A girlish, silly smile spread across her face. Despite her flirtations, Suzee had never been kissed before. Then again, no boy had ever sparked her interest before Radu. Boys on Yensid were arrogant and dull.

Suzee flopped on her back and stared up at the ceiling. To stimulate peace and lethargy, the Christa had special ceilings in all the bunkrooms. Waves of dark blue, grays, and lavender swirled lazily around. If this proved to annoying for a busy mind, one could simply push a button and their bed would enter a triangular sleeping compartment in the wall. But Suzee liked the ceiling. She let her eyes follow the graceful patterns it made. The Christa's desire had it's effect- Suzee's eyes fluttered and she finally fell asleep, her thoughts transforming themselves into a dream.

She was walking through a forest. Her ankle hurt badly, and when she pushed some hair out of her face, she noticed that her forehead was bleeding. She had been running from something, and now she had to find the rest of the crew. Coming to a small clearing, Suzee leaned against a tree and held her throbbing ankle with one hand. Across the field, a twig snapped and she jerked her head up to see who it was. A tall, lean boy stepped out of the woods. His curly blond hair fell to his waist and he stared back at her. "Radu." She whispered. With one last force of self-strength, Suzee hurled herself off the tree and hobbled as fast as she could to Radu. He took off toward her and caught her in his arms, holding her with a grip that was both gentle and tight. Her cries were coming out in hiccups, and neither one of them could speak. He pulled himself away long enough to stare into her eyes, holding her tearstained cheeks. Radu pulled Suzee back into his arms, lifting her up and holding her against his chest. "Suzee," his voice caressed her name. "Suzee, oh Suzee."

"Suzee? Suzee?" a voice tried to wake the Yensidian from her slumber. She rolled over and murmured in her sleep, "Hmmph. Radu. I love you."

**Dun dun duuuuuuuh. WHO was it that heard Suzee's secret? Tune in next time…**


	4. Chapter 4

Previously…

"Suzee? Suzee?" a voice tried to wake the Yensidian from her slumber. She rolled over and murmured in her sleep, "Hmmph. Radu. I love you."

Harlan Band backed slowly away from where Suzee lay, her spoken dream words echoing in his mind. He left the room and stood in the hallway. It's not like he was heartbroken, just surprised. In his own confident, sometimes cocky mind, he had always imagined that Suzee had a crush on him, not Radu. In a way, Harlan felt relieved. Flirting with Suzee had always triggered a different emotion, one that made his stomach turn and his heart contract. _Guilt_. He had just begun realizing his feelings for Catalina when she and her Yensidian imaginary- ahem, invisible- friend accidentally traded places. Deep down Harlan knew that he was just using his flirtation with Suzee as a rebound, or maybe a substitution for Catalina.

Pushing his hands deep into the pockets of his Staracademy jumpsuit, Harlan continued to stroll down the hallway. Harlan had been asked to wake Suzee up by Rosie, because Suzee was not a morning person and Rosie was all too sensitive to snapping and crankiness. Now he wished that he had just gotten Bova or Thelma to do it. Harlan couldn't keep secrets. _If I tell Radu, he would be so happy. But Suzee…how would she react to her secret being blabbed? She is so difficult to figure out. _ He continued down the hall, trying to figure out what to do next.

Rolling over, Suzee yelped in surprise as she fell from her bunk and onto the floor in a tangled mass of silver bedsheets. Rubbing her head, she had the strangest feeling that someone had standing over her, not only looking at her but saying something too. A memory of her dream came to mind and an involuntary, silly grin spread across her face. Back on Yensid, when she was enthralled with her studies, Suzee would make fun of girls with that smile. Until now she never knew how good that smile felt. _I never thought I could like someone this much. _Smiling, Suzee made her bed while thinking back to when Catalina was at the Staracademy and the Christa, while Suzee was on Yensid, sitting in her high tech bedroom. The two would share stories about boys, and Catalina's were mainly about Harlan.

"_He's just so cute!" the Saturnian squealed. Catalina's rainbow colored bob swished around her face as she shook her head excitedly. _

"_Cat, he is so rude to you. AND he doesn't believe I exist. Major points off for him." Cat smiled at her friend. The two could only see each other's spirit, as their connected brainwaves projected them, so a misty violet ghost-like version of Suzee floated next to her. A blue spirit of Catalina hovered beside Suzee, back on her world. _

"_YOU said he was cute the moment you saw him, Suz!" _

"_That just meant my eyes were open. He's not my type."_

"_Because he's bossy and stubborn too?" Catalina teased. "OR because you have your eye on a certain blond haired Andromedan?"_

Fortunately, the apparitions didn't blush, so Catalina couldn't see Suzee's face turning a flaming red. Suzee was sure that she was so crimson, she would've made Rosie seem pale.

"_Shut up! Go back to daydreaming about becoming Mrs. Harlan Band." _

"_Okay, that way YOU can go back to fantasizing about being Mrs. Radu…umm…something."_

_The two friends collapsed into giggles again._

Suzee smiled sadly at the memory. At first, she was unable to connect with Catalina because the atmosphere on the planet they had crashed on was too thick. The stay must have affected her permanently because even when they flew off into space again, she couldn't contact her. But knowing that Catalina was safe on Yensid kept her at ease. Turning on the sink faucet in the connecting bathroom, Suzee splashed cold water on her face. As the shock woke her still sleepy mind up, a horrible realization formed. _I said, 'Radu I love you' OUT LOUD._ There was someone in the room. And that someone had heard her!

In the boy's bunkroom, Radu stared off into the distance with a shocked look on his face. _Did I really just hear that?_ He shut his eyes tightly; as if he was closing his mind so he could sort through his thoughts easier. Suzee's voice was unmistakable. It was soft, yet confident. Gentle, yet strong. It's sweet sound flitted through his mind like music. And that voice had formed the words he had never thought he would ever hear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Space Cases. **

**A/N: Thanks for the support everyone! This may be the last chapter. Unless anyone can think of ideas for continuing it.**

It was a horrible sensation. Blood pounded in her ears. Her cheeks were flaming. Her neck felt thick, and as if an orange was lodged in her esophagus. _Someone knows. Someoneknowssomeoneknowssomeoneknows. _Suzee now knew what people meant with the expression, 'wanting to crawl into a hole and die.' She felt like screaming, but she was speechless. She felt like crying, but no tears filled her eyes. All she could do was wonder, 'Now what?' The fear of the unknown. It kept her feet planted in front of the sink. It kept her hands immobile. It was what prevented her from looking away from the mirror. Suzee just stared at her reflection, locking a gaze with her own blue eyes. _Now what?_

In his own bunkroom, Radu had gotten over the shock of hearing Suzee's secret. Excitement swirled around his chest and he couldn't stop a silly grin from invading his face. But the smile quickly faded as panic arose. _Well, what do I do now?_ Radu had never had a girlfriend, had always been too shy to even talk to girls, and was pretty much scared half to death of them. But Suzee was different. She was confident, yet Radu had always caught a wisp of negative emotions in her eyes. Sadness, loneliness, and frustration. It was as if she was having an inward battle with herself. Radu wished, longed, to comfort her. To take her in his arms and make sure that she was never upset again. He just had to figure out a way to talk to her.

"Uh, Harlan? I have a problem. See, uh, I overheard Suzee—"

Harlan chuckled at the Andromedean's bright red face. "You heard her too, huh?" He shook his head at Radu's dumbstruck face. "I was in her room, trying to wake her up when she said it. How did you hear?"

"Oh, uh. I was in the bunkroom. I guess the walls are pretty thin. So um…what do I do now?"

"What do you mean? It's obvious that you're crazy about her. Just go tell her."

"Oh, I…what if she was just dreaming."

"Remember what Miss Davenport said?" Harlan took on a high-pitched, faux British accent. "Dreams are simply confessions, hopes, and dreads of our deepest subconscious."

"So, she really does lo…love me?"

"Yeah! Think about it. She's always sitting next to you on the couch. She asks for your help in the engine room, even though you suck at engineering. Plus she turned me down."

"Wow. I never thought of that. Thanks Harlan. I think I'll go talk to her."

Suzee was not seeking out advice. She was alone, once again, in the engine room. Upon passing the exercise department, she had overheard Harlan and Radu. Everyone was overhearing things that they weren't supposed to. It was a nuisance, and mortifying. _The Christa really should have thicker walls_, Suzee thought bitterly. She had to push all thoughts about Radu out of her mind. Pretend it had never happened, and maybe she wouldn't get hurt. Focus on logic and science, things that wouldn't change when she was forced back to Yensid. _But I want to stay here!_ Her heart screamed. _I want to fly and battle and love!_ Her mind was calmer, more reasonable, and fought with her soul. _You can't keep Catalina on Yensid. You can't bring Radu back with you. You can't, you can't, you can't_. The inward struggle actually exhausted her. It pulled on her heart and drummed on her mind. It made tears prick the backs of her eyes and screams of frustration stick in her throat. She dreaded the "talk" with Radu. She didn't want to hurt him. She just didn't exactly know how to make him see. Not when her true desires contradicted everything she was basing her decision on. Then, she heard the all-too-familiar sound as the engine room doors opened. Saw out of the corner of her eyes the all-too-familiar curly blonde hair. And knew it was time to break the heart of the boy she had fallen in love with.

"Um, hi Radu." Suzee spoke with a soft, shaking voice.

Radu looked uncomfortable, but his eyes were staring right into her own. "Suzee, we have to talk."

Suzee's heart began pounding. Without thinking, she blurted out, "No, Radu please don't."

"Please, Suzee. Just listen to me. I want to be with you. I want to protect you and love you."

Suzee held back tears. She felt as though her heart was about to burst. _I want this. I want this I want this- I can't have it_. _I can't. I CAN'T._ And with that thought, she said the words that broke both her heart and his.

"No, Radu. I just can't be with you."

Radu stared in disbelief. "But Suzee—I heard you. Maybe you said it in a dream, but it has to be true."

"We were friends Radu. Why did you have to ruin it?"

Suzee couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stand there and watch as she broke the heart of the boy she loved. She stumbled backward toward the door, used all of her energy to tear her eyes off of Radu, and fled the engine room.

"No! You don't mean that!" Radu chased after her and grabbed her shoulder. Not forcefully, but rather in a tender and comforting grip. "Suzee, I've seen you when you think no one's looking. You put on this tough exterior, but you're just as sad and lonely as everyone in the universe. You want this as much as I do and you know it."

Suzee whipped around and stared at him with those mystifying eyes. Tears were now filling up those blue orbs, and it pained him to see her like that.

"So what if I want it? I can't keep you. Sooner or later, I'm going back to Yensid and there is nothing I can do about it."

Radu stared back, and his voice came out choked and desperate. "Y-yes there is. Stay here. Please stay Suzee."

"…I can't. Why don't you understand that? I don't…I don't belong here. And Catalina doesn't belong on Yensid. She doesn't want to be there either. It's not fair to keep her there, not when she's worked so hard to get into the Stardog program."

Suzee took a deep, tear-filled breath and continued. It broke her heart, shattered it, but she had to do it.

"If…anything ever did happen between us…I don't think…I would be strong enough…to let you go when that time comes."

"Then…Suzee, let me come with you. I have no family here." Radu reached for her, but she resisted.

"There's no way. Bringing matter into another dimension would disrupt the entire fabric of time and space." Her voice got very little. "It's impossible. It's hopeless."

Radu shook his head, trying to think. _I can't lose her._ "Stay with me then. I know you love it here. I've seen the look on your face when we explore new planets, or you invent something for the Christa. You do belong here Suzee."

"I….it wouldn't be fair to Catalina--"

"Stop thinking about what fair! Stop thinking about what's to come, what might not come. Just tell me how you feel. Tell me what you want. Live in this moment Suzee, because you may never get another one like it."

Suzee squeezed her eyes shut, but salty tears seeped out from under her lids, gluing her eyelashes into little triangles. Her throat made a strangling noise, half sob and half whimper. This time, she let Radu take her in his arms, though he did not press her to his chest. Rather, he held her half an arms length out, and stared at her crumpled and emotion-ridden face.

His voice came out as a whisper. "Suzee. Stop fighting with yourself. Just let go. Let your heart do the talking for once, instead of your mind. I love you."

Suzee let out another sob and tear-filled breath. "I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I couldn't think about what else to add.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Space Cases. (Though I wish I did).**

_His voice came out as a whisper. "Suzee. Stop fighting with yourself. Just let go. Let your heart do the talking for once, instead of your mind. I love you."_

_Suzee let out another sob and tear-filled breath. "I love you too."_

_Their lips met in a passion fueled kiss, making the rest of the world fade away. It was just the two of them, their body heat melting together to the point where it was hard to tell where one body ended and the other began._

Suzee awoke, her mind reeling from the previous day's events. _Did it really happen?_ She placed her fingers to her lips. They were swollen and chapped. Her heart beat faster. Her face heated up and she couldn't control the silly grin from spreading across her face. _Radu_.

Radu couldn't wait to see Suzee. He had been in the cafeteria for ages, waiting to see her for breakfast. After her confession, they wound up kissing until Miss Davenport's voice on the loudspeaker jolted them apart, reminding the two that light's out was in two minutes.

The doors opened with a swoosh. There she was, her multi-colored hair swinging right above her shoulders as she ran towards him, a huge smile across her lovely face. Radu caught her in his arms and lifted her up. They managed to pull their lips out of smiles long enough to kiss.

"Finally!" Bova's exasperated voice startled them both. He and Rosie were standing at the entrance. "We were wondering when you two were finally going to get together."

"What Bova means," Rosie smiled sweetly. "Is that we're really happy for you two."

Commander's voice came over the loudspeaker. "Report to the deck, everyone now."

The four of them hurried down the hall, murmuring among themselves in curiosity. "Maybe we're near a planet." Rosie suggested.

Radu frowned in concentration. "No, the closest one is still days away. It's probably about our duties for the day."

"Radu," Suzee said softly, touching his sleeve. "You don't suppose he knows about us? And that he disapproves?"

Radu pulled her towards him, kissing her eyebrow. "No. Even if he did, it wouldn't stop us." They parted as they approached the doors.

Harlan burst out of the deck room to meet them. "Radu, man, you're gonna freak!" he said grinning. "Finally, you can stop moping around."

He grabbed a confused Radu by the sleeve and dragged him into the room. The others followed.

Suzee's breath caught in her throat and a harsh fire spread throughout her stomach. She locked eyes with the creature before her, sitting so primly with her tail tucked around her. Her head turned sharply to the left as she heard Radu's stuttering exclamation.

"El-elmira?!"

**Sorry this is sooooo short. I have a ton of ideas bouncing around my head, I just need to connect them all.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Space Cases Disclaimer: I do not own Space Cases

"Hello Radu." Elmira spoke softly, staring back at the blond-haired boy.

Suzee also stared at Radu. It pained her to see that he wasn't returning her gaze. Rather, his eyes were still fixed on the Spung princess, that red-haired fortuneteller. _No, please no, not this soon. Don't break my heart this quickly. Please look at me Radu._

But her silent pleas were not heard. Instead, the Commander's voice was what shook Radu from Elmira's spell. "Elmira will be staying with us for a few weeks. Until she can find another place to hide from her father and his army."

"Why did she come _here_?" everyone was shocked at the frosty tone Suzee possessed. The Yensidian glared at the Spung. Two redheads, both wise and beautiful. The only difference was one was physically weak and vulnerable, and the other was emotionally.

Elmira spoke again, cautiously watching Suzee. "I would not have come if I had another choice. I don't want any of you in danger. I promise that I will not stay long, or require your assistance anymore. I just didn't know who else to go to."

"That's all right Elmira." Another pang slammed into Suzee's heart as she heard Radu's gentle voice…addressing someone other than the girl he had just kissed. "You can stay as long as you need, until we know you are safe."

"Thank you Radu." She smiled a special one for him, a smile that made Suzee feel what she didn't want to feel. Wrath and envy for Elmira, heartbreak and sadness for Radu.

As Miss Davenport led Elmira to the sleeping quarters, the rest of the crew turned to stare at Suzee. She stared back at them, struggling to form an innocent face.

"What?!"

"Oh nothing," Bova answered. "Just wondering what the attitude was about back there."

Radu could hear Suzee's heart beat faster than its normal rate. "I did not have an attitude." The fire that shone behind the ice blue irises betrayed the feisty redhead's attempt at wide and innocent eyes.

"Oh yeah." Harlan piped up. "And that glare was just your way of a friendly hello."

The fire blazed again. Before Suzee could retaliate, Rosie cut in for an attempt to bring peace.

"Well, Elmira is just staying here until she gets back her strength. Then she's gonna leave because she doesn't want the Spung after us too, right Commander?"

Commander Goddard glanced at Suzee. "That's right Rosie. Elmira has helped us in the past against the Spung. This is the least we can do for her. A true Stardog never turns their back against someone in need."

"Well, _I'm_ not a Stardog." Suzee couldn't help but have a final word. "So don't expect me to offer the hand of hospitality. I'm going to the engine room. We may need speed boosters to escape Spung _killcruisers_ when they realize that she's here." With a flounce, she whipped out of the room as the others stared with disbelief.

"Seriously. Radu, man," Harlan slapped the Andromedan's shoulder. "She's a wild one. Hope you can handle that in a girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Commander repeated. "Wait a minute, when did this happen? Mister Radu, are you involved in a relationship with Suzee?"

Radu flushed and stuttered when the attention was turned on him. "Well, uh...I mean, me and Suzee…Suzee and I…we, uh…"

"They kissed." Rosie piped in.

"Multiple times." Bova interjected.

"And Suzee dreams about him." Harlan added.

"Oh, uh….um…bye." Radu fled the room before further humiliation could commence.

Commander shook his head and dragged a hand across his face. _There will possibly be nothing worse than teenage hormones on a small spaceship._

Deep in the ship, Suzee slammed around the engine room. She hated all of these ugly emotions. Anger, humiliation, jealousy. She was disgusted with her own attitude and immaturity back on deck. Her short temper always got the best of her. As did her jealous nature. Her mother always called her a Christmas tree- red with fury and green with envy.

_I have no reason to be jealous. No reason, no reason, no reason. Radu loves me. He loves me, he loves me, he loves me, he loved her, he loves her. He loved Elmira, he may still love her._

Suzee had seen the exchange they had when she had first come aboard, before Elmira was transported back to the Spung ship. But yet a few hours later, Radu gave her the same look.

There they were again- the ugly emotions. They overtook her, suffocated her, and crushed her heart. Her face flushed and she could feel potential tears. She was so confused, so very upset. Suzee twisted the tool she held in her hand and in a flurry of emotion, flung it at the wall. It narrowly missed Radu's head, who had just entered to find his love with tears in her eyes. Her long multicolored hair was whipped over one shoulder as a result of pacing the room, and she was blushing furiously.

"Suzee." His voice came as a gentle note of music. "Suzee, what's wrong? Talk to me."

Every word he spoke in his soft voice calmed her. Her face drained of the excess color, her eyes cleared. Her breathing returned to normal, yet her heart rate remained at its high speed. But that was to be expected when Radu was around her- he could calm her and excite her at the same time.

Radu took Suzee in his arms. His gentle, strong arms encased her in a hug that swelled with emotion- with love and protection and reassurance. Suzee rested her head on his hard chest, brushing her nose against the soft fabric of his uniform.

"Nothings wrong." She whispered. "I just got frustrated at a piece of equipment."

Tada!! An emotion-ridden chapter. Click that little review button and there with be more to come, with more passion- wink wink.


End file.
